Love and Slavery
by AnimeAngel678
Summary: This is my first story...Aya natsume had the prefect life, until her brother died.Now taken away from her sister and home. She is sent to the most wanted clan of all the Akatsuki. but only one man caught her eye.. Itachi Uchiha
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**Aya Natsume looked around in the cold, dark wagon she was sitting, sighing softly she pulled her knees up to her chest, the sound of rattling chains; she looked at her wrists where the chains were. She was trapped, captured, kidnapped and every other word that had to do with being taken against your will. Only a tiny streak of light from one of the cracks in the wagon was the only sigh she had of when it is was day or night, she been stuck in this wagon for two days, and she barely had anything to eat or drink. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping and pray it was all just a bad dream but the sound of horses and the guard outside, shattered it. She would never be home again, she would never see her sister again, and she would never be with her brother again... Or grieve for him. She folded her arms on top of her knees, burying her face in them as she did, she sighed, closing her eyes, remembering how she got where she was.**

_It was a few days after her brother died, or murdered. She was at home with her sister getting ready to go to her brother's grave, when the door flew open, she knew why they had come and considered it unfair. It was the one rule in her whole village,(and she hated it) : __NO WOMAN CAN LIVE IN A HOME WITH OUT A MAN, AND IF THERE IS NO MAN THE WOMEN IN THE HOME GET PUT INTO SLAVERY. __She didn't even have time to say goodbye to her sister, they rushed in grabbed both of them, dragging them out. They threw aya in one wagon. She cried when she saw they were being separated, Maya fought them; she was now the oldest in the family and partly strong. Aya was young and weak, she was 16. They knocked Maya unconscious, throwing her body into another wagon. She looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks, squeezing her eyes shut, she couldn't stand the sight of her sisters' body being thrown around like a doll. The men forced her into the other wagon, heading into a different direction then her sister, chained her wrists together, so she couldn't fight, she was helpless and alone with no one at all. She sat in the same spot with the same clothes on, purple and blue kimono was almost ruined, the ends were ripped, the sleeves were torn only slightly. She prayed every night that someone would come save her. It never happened._

**Aya was jolted back to the present by the jerk of the wagon stopping, she raised her head, they were at their destination, where her new life would begin. Her head turned towards the wagon door, as it opened wide, shining bright light inside, she looked away, her eyes adjusting to the brightness, only for the light to vanish by a huge shadow of one the guards, grabbing her arm painfully, she winced, as he pulled her out of the wagon ,she stumbled a little ,she looked around her, she was in the middle of the forest. The guards silent, two were ahead of her and one was holding her arm still, he let go only to push her forward. She walked straight ahead, now realizing the large house in front of her. One guard opening the door, she walked inside, the light was dimmed so shadows were everywhere, she looked around, knowing she was in the home of someone powerful. Heading towards another pair of doors, she walked inside, it was much brighter and bigger than the other room, taking in her surroundings, she saw two rows of young girls about her age, older and younger, hope forming inside her, of finally seeing her sister, she looked at all the girls. None of them were her sister. The hope shattering. The guards guiding her towards the front row in between two other girls, both scared as she was. She looked straight ahead, seeing a row of chairs one each higher than the next. Everything went silent at the sound of the door to the far right creaking open, she froze, her eyes wide, she watched as, a group of men walked in, and sitting in the chairs. She realized who they finally were, the most hated, wanted criminals around… The Akatsuki clan.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

**Aya eyes traveled over each one of the men, now sitting in front of her and the other girls she was guessing the one in the middle is the leader, his chair was higher up then the rest. All the men were either smirking or just looking over them, like they were just an item to buy; she bit her bottom lip as she felt tears come to her eyes. As she looked over them, one guy was staring straight at her, she hoped he wouldn't pick her, his eyes were dark gray, his hair shoulder length but tied together, his bangs covered only the side of the forehead protector on his on his head, she squinted a little to see what was on the head band, but she couldn't really, now realizing he was still staring at her, she quickly looked down at the ground. Finally someone spoke, but it wasn't any of the guards that brought her in, it was the leader of the clan.**

"_**Now it's time to pick the women we want"**_** he said with a smirk.**

**She tilted her head up a little, in time to see all of them stand, expect the one who was still staring, she wished he would quit, she was already scared enough, she was being checked out by a bunch of criminals. She watched them, look over all of them, then they vanished, she knew they were fast but never actually seen how fast. Each one appeared in front of a girl they wanted, she was thankful none showed up in front of her. She sighed softly, looking down at the ground, as she did she saw a black cloak in front of her, her eyes widen a little, she guessed she thought that to soon, but as she looked up, it wasn't the one who was staring at her. It was another guy, he had ****medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive pinkish-purple eyes, his cloak had no shirt, so she was looking at his bare chest, his forehead protector was around his neck, and he was looking at her with a smirk.**

**She was terrified of what he wanted her for, a bunch images ran through her head. She hoped nothing that went through her head would come true. She felt that weird tingly feeling, what she felt when someone was staring at her, and she knew who it was even before she looked over, the one in front of her, **_**He **_**was staring at her again. What was up with this guy, he hasn't move from his spot since he got there all he did was stare at her. But what she looked back at him, their eyes locked, and it was like no else existed. She felt a weird warm feeling forming in her stomach, like butterflies. He then stood and vanished, she snapped out of, what could she call it, she couldn't think of the right word for it, she looked back at the one in front of her, he had a evil glint in his eyes, she could tell that his mind was spinning with ideas, she didn't want to know any of them, she didn't even want to be in any of them. He was getting ready to reach out a grab her, when a hand shot out and stopped him, she knew it was him. But she wondered why. Then he spoke, it was low, cold, and hard, almost dangerous.**

"**Hidan, she's mine." He said looking straight at the guy he called Hidan.**

"**Itachi back off, you can go find someone else." He tore his hand away from itachis, he grabbed her arm, hard, and she was sure she would have bruise tomorrow. She winced at the pain. Itachi grabbed Hidan by the arm, pulling his hand away from her, they glared at each other. Hidan was just about ready to attack, when the leader, she didn't know his name, appeared between, a look of anger and disgust.**

"**Both of you quit acting like children and just pick a woman for heavens sake" He spoke his voice also full of anger, this was clearly getting on his nerves. Hidan glared at Itachi "This isn't over." He then looked at her, smirking."You will be mine." He then vanished. That only left her and itachi now, and the other people, but they melted way one his eyes locked onto hers. He walked closer to her, placing a hand on her waist, she winced waiting for the pain, but none came, he was be gently. He pulled her close to his said, the chains still around her wrists rattling loudly. He looked over at the leader and nodded once, then they vanished.**

**Aya looked around, she was in another room, it was a bedroom. She then remembered he was here, and she was in his bedroom. Her eyes wide she looked at him, he was smiling, still holding her at his side.**

"**There's a bathroom through there, you can go cleanup" he spoke his voice low and soft, nothing like before, in the other room. She nodded, as she began to step away. He held her tightly again, she gasped looking up at him, bending his down towards her. He kissed her softly and deeply, as if he was marking her as his. She melted against him, after a minute or two; she didn't know it felt like forever to her. He slowly began to pull away, staring down at her; she looked up at him, her face flushed. His eyes had changed showing pure lust, she saw the same look in Hidans eyes, which scared her, but itachi, he didn't, she felt safe with him, which totally insane since we was with the most wanted clan in Japan. He finally let her go, she turned and walked to the bathroom feeling his eyes on her back, following her. In the bathroom, she washed her body, finally feeling clean, she sighed softly, as she smiled softly. After a few minutes in the bathroom, she walked out in to the bedroom, in a towel, seeing no one around, she walked over to the bed, she saw a silk nightgown on the bed. Itachi. He brought it for her, she hurried and got dressed. She sat on the bed, thinking of what her new life would be like, with itachi. But he owned her now, she was his. She laid down, staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come to her. An hour later, she was fast asleep, tomorrow waiting for her. **

_**Chapter 2 will be up soon.. please review…**_


End file.
